Saving The World
by RPG Writer
Summary: It was your ordinary peaceful world, when Roran and his army suddenly decided to take over. Very few were allowed to live, but those who did joined together and formed the Light Saber. Will they defeat Roran? Or will they fall victim to his best weapon?


This is the story of our RPG at RPG cafe. Please visit my profile for links.

This story is all OCs, but it borrows heavily from Black Cat and Eragon and therefore is published as a crossover between the two. It also borrows from Harry Potter and Pokemon.

Disclaimer: We do not own Eragon or Black Cat.

* * *

The sun set down slowly, casting an eerie golden light on the pile of rubble and debris. Between the ruins were sad, lifeless bodies, their faces painted with expressions of fear, dread and shock. Men, women, children -- there were no exceptions.

Troops of soldiers had marched down to the village this morning, and casted the fate upon them. There was nothing they could do but wait and undergo their misfortune. The Light Saber had been informed about this massacre, but they were too late. Every single piece of the village had been destroyed.

Rochelle stepped through the debris, kicking the rubble below her feet as she climbed to the highest pile. _Boring..._ she sighed. There was nothing exciting about the village. The citizens went running like mad chickens when they arrived, and they did nothing to confront the Nighthawks. Are humans this weak?

Rodrick walked past the pile of bloody corpses. He couldn't help but feeling disappointed. None of the villagers were quite strong enough, or at least challenging enough to be fought with. All were just running around screaming, trying with their best attempt to save their own lives. "How boring..." He thought

Vyra looked gleefully at the dead body. This is what they get from opposing the nighthawks! Stupid, pathetic living beings... and not even any of them managed to survive before her. and where's the group of those so-called heroes, the Light Saber? They didn't even show up to save these putrid scum. Vyra soon grew bored and was about to leave when she spotted someone, most likely the light saber. Whatever they want to do, it's too late by years! She laughed in her mind watching those faces of despair. It tickles her, it gives pleasure to her...

Riley looked down at the rotting debris of corpse and building pieces mixed up together. What a scenery to have the other have to view at this time... Roran was wise, to have the non-magicians swept away. They are useless by the way. They just shoved the mages and when they are attacked. They can only loathe, and moan, and run to save their own life. Pathetic...

Annette walked about in the ruins of the village. If only they had gotten there sooner... She carefully made her way through the deris, but stopped when she felt her foot stepped on something. She looked down and felt her stomach churn when she realized that she had stepped on the hand of a lifeless bloody body. Annette quickly withdrew. She could feel her eyes starting to burn a little. How could _anyone_ be this cruel?

Keel was scanning the village from afar. He could smelt a track of blood from the dead bodies of the villagers. He started to walk into the ruins and saw a little figure lying on the ground. It's dead body of a little girl. Keel approached the little figure and kneeled besides her. He placed his hand on her head, stroking the blood covered hair slowly. _Sleep well..._

Brooke could feel a chill pass up her spine as she took steps through the village. Everything...it was all in rubble. She gasped as she saw the remnants of an old school building. In that second, she truly saw how ruthless the Nighthawks were. _This is their work...all of their fault... _She sat down beside the body of a child, and stared at his perfect face. What had he done to deserve this? Nothing. He was too young to be able to understand much of this world. He had nothing to do with this...and yet the Nighthawks killed him.

Gregory arrived at the scene of the battle, staring at the debris. He felt painful memories come back to him. This scene reminded him of the one he saw so many years ago. The day his parents...died.

Arthur sat on the roof of the highest place in the village. He could see everything clearly from that place. Lots of dead body lying on the ground... covered by garnet blood. However, there were still some people inside the village. Not the villager for sure, since all of the villager seemed to have died. Who were those people? Artur narrowed his blue eyes, _This is interesting.._ he smiled to his own self. Both Nighthawks and Light Sabers were in the village! That meant.. soon.. this place would become a battle field.

Rochelle was cleaning the soles of her blood-stained boots when she noticed that some people not belonging to the Nighthawks were lurking around the ruins. _Who'd be so stupid as to lurk around here, when we're still around? _She growled. Roran would better pay her with extra candies for this!  
Rochelle started with her search. She could find no other people except the Nighthawks at first, but then she spotted a young girl with long, brown hair. Who is she?

As Annette continued walking in the mess, she suddenly noticed someone looking in her direction. She turned and found herself facing another girl that was standing not too far away from where she was. It wasn't someone that she knew.

_A Nighthawk..._

They were still around the area. What were they doing here still? It seemed that the girl saw her. Would she have to fight this girl? However, Annette wanted to avoid any unnecessary fights at all costs.  
Annette spun her head to look around her. She seemed to have wandered off from Keel, Gregory and Brooke. What should she do?

_Definitely a Light Saber,_ Rochelle thought, smiling to herself. However, she was not feeling like fighting at that time. She was far from her comrades, and that girl might have companions near her. Rochelle didn't want to take any risks. She sloped off and ran as fast as she could, trying to find Rodrick and the others.

As Annette was still pondering over what to do, the girl thought to be from Nighthawk slipped away from sight. Should she follow the girl?

Although she was still hesitant on what to do, Annette decided to follow her. However, she really wished that the others were with her. A thought came to Annette. She reached into a little leather pouch that she carried with her and took out little pink seeds. Scattering the seeds one by one as she went, Annette quicken her run in order to find the girl. Upon finally finding the other person, Annette made sure to keep on close eye on her.

---

Brooke had carefully placed herself behind one of the few trees left standing and watched the various others move about. There were Light Saber and Nighthawks. She tried to keep track of everyone, but they were all moving far too quickly.

She glanced down towards her feet and saw a little pink seed, and a few steps ahead of her was another one.

_Annette!_ The black-haired girl said silently, before taking off and following the trail of the seeds.

Riley continued to walk around and found Rochelle, and a girl following her. With a single look, he immediately recognized the girl in chase. Roran told him to kill everyone in sight, but somehow, every time he saw her there was something bugging his mind. Like an important thing rushing to the door of his memory.

Rodrick kept walking, looking around for the other Nighthawks. Just then he saw a particular girl running, _Rochelle..._ he thought. _Finally someone who is still alive. _He was about to call her when he noticed another person, definitely not a Nighthawk.

"A Light Saber? Now this may not be as boring as what I thought earlier." He grinned.

Rochelle finally noticed two boys standing near each other -- Riley and Rodrick! Finally, some people to at least fight the bugging Light Saber girl. She ran past the distance between them and approached the two boys, smirking slightly.

"A little rat from Light Saber's followed me. Do you think you can handle her?"

Brooke, who had been silently continuing her chase for Annette, noticed the three members of the Nighthawks discussing something amongst each other.

_What if they saw Annette?_ Unable to comprehend how Annette could take two or three of the deadly Nighthawks, she was determined to find the younger girl and set off.

_If I just find Annette, we can get out of here and not start a fight..._

Annette saw two other people who seemed to be the girl's company. She couldn't really get a close look at them from where she was. However, she didn't know how strong these three people were. If a fight were to break out, she wasn't sure if she could take all three of them. To be on the safe side she should just continue spying on them and wait on the others.

Annette turned her heads in all directions to see if anyone followed her trail here yet. To her relief, she spotted a familiar figure.

_Brooke!_

Silently Annette slipped away from where she was in order to join her friend.

Vyra's mouth formed into a smirk. That girl, Brooke, and one more from those so-called Light Saber, were there. Eager to see the young lass' face twist from anger, she approached the two girls from behind.

"Well, well. having two or more mice, aren't we?"

"Annette!" Brooke and the fellow Light Saber finally caught up to each other, but just as they did, Vyra showed up out of nowhere.

_Not her!_ Brooke seethed, trying to keep her composure. However, before she could even respond to Vyra's question, two more members of the Nighthawks showed up.

_No! Can just the two of us take three Nighthawks?_

"Girls of your age shouldn't be wandering around at this kind of night, I suppose..." Vyra said. "or have the two of you come here for something else?"

"Seems like the game's starting," Rochelle laughed, staring at the two Light Saber girls who were surrounded by a bundle of Nighthawks. She saw Vyra among them and smirked. _Those two won't be able to come back in one piece -- if they're still alive._

Annette and Brooke didn't even get the chance to talk with each other at all before Vyra suddenly showed up followed by two others. Annette gulped. Could just the two of them take on all three? She wish that Keel and Gregory would hurry up and follow her trail of seeds here.

"Brooke, what should we do?" she asked her comrade, unsure of what to do in the situation.

Brooke stared at Annette as she contemplated the best plan of action. Truthfully, she had absolutely no desire to fight - she would rather just walk away. But these were Nighthawks, and you can't just walk away from Nighthawks.

And then she saw Vyra. Something about that girl's eyes set a fire within Brooke.

"I guess...we're going to have to fight them."

---

Roran stared through the window of his room, sipping a glass of wine as he examined an old cherry blossom tree that grew right in front of his mansion. He smirked. _Right now the flowers hadn't blossomed yet,_ he thought to himself. _But when spring came... It'll be full of beautiful pink flowers, and by then this world will be mine..._ He let out a harsh laugh as he thought of it.

Roran suddenly remembered about his Nighthawks and how he commanded them to invade Peruvia, the main trading village. From what he had heard, some Light Saber rats seemed to have entered the battle. He chuckled. _This would be a good test for my warriors..._

With a little flick of his fingers, the window in front of him turned into a screen showing the ruins of Peruvia -- the Nighthawks and Light Saber members standing face to face to each other. Roran noticed that there was one more man spying on the battle. Surely he must be clever enough not to follow the Nighthawks like those two girls. Roran realised that one of the girls was the one he had put a curse on. So she's going to fight with her own brother, eh? How interesting...

---

Arthur start to count living people who exist there.. _1.. 2.. hmm.. 8?_ He was still not sure which one was Nighthawks and which one was Light Saber. Though he could see some interactions that shown relationship among them.

"heeee...."

Arthur enjoyed the sight from the roof. Seemed that everything became more and more interesting to watch. Some of the people below had made contacts each other.

Weee... Seemed that the fight begun. Arthur stood up so that he could saw everything clearer. The number of the men weren't equal. Should he help the 2 kids that seemed in trouble or just stood there and watching?

---

Gregory finally tore himself away from the battleground, running away and desperate to find another one of the Light Saber. He finally saw Keel leaning over by a little girl.

"Hey, Keel, over here!" he called, possibly a little bit too loud.

Keel was still kneeling besides the dead body until someone called his name.

The voice was certainly belongs to no other except Gregory. Keel sweatdropped and decided to pretend not to hear it. He knew that the Nighthawk were still there, and he was about to run from the scene when a Nighthawk appeared right in front of him.

_Great, what must I do now if he called the other members? Che..I really wish everyone was here._

"Keel!" Gregory ran to catch up with the younger boy. "What should we do?"

"Geez, what do you think we should do now? Fight of course!" Keel replied to Gregory who was now beside him. As he was about to start the fight, he saw a shadow appeared from behind a building.  
_It can't be worse right?_

Just as his thought, the other Nighthawks were appeared in front of them. Feeling cornered, Keel changed his plan to fight and dragged Gregory out from the scene. He ran and ran until he saw Annette, Brooke, a Nighthawk, and there was...another person.

_Who's that person? Is he a Nighthawk too?_

---

"I guess...we're going to have to fight them."

Vyra gave Brooke a glare. Well, it's best to get rid of them first, before more reinforcement come to the rescue.

"So, shall we begin?"

Brooke stepped forward so she was nearly face to face with Vyra, pushing Annette behind her.

"I can feel it...Annette, be extra careful," she whispered, preparing herself for the battle.

Arthur smirked as he saw Brooke step forward. "Arah.. What a brave girl... But well, it'll be a trouble for me if more of them will gather.."

"She actually dared to stand against Vyra? Fool..." Rodrick thought, looking at the girl stepping ahead of the other one "Now this is getting quite interesting, at last something fun other than corpses and ruins..."

Arthur saw some guys approaching. Seeing this much of people, it would cause more damage to this destroyed place. And of course, it would be dangerous for him if one of them notice him. What should he do?

Arthur jumped of from the tower where he had been hiding and landed just right beside Brooke and Vyra that were about to start their fight.

"Excuse me, ladies.... Sorry for interrupting you..."

Just as Arthur thought before, one of the guys that he saw before from the top of the tower arrived a moment after he greeted the girls.

"Ah.. I thought that there isn't anybody still _alive_ here." He turned to Keel. "Well, uhm. I'm a traveler who've just arrived here in order to buy foods. However, as you can see, most of the town had been destroyed...," he took a secret glare to the Nighthawks behind him, "probably by _a barbaric burglars_. So, uhm, would you mind to tell me where's the nearest town where I can buy food?"

_What with this guy? Heh, anyway this guy seems that he can fight. A strong one maybe. Well, we need some helps here too. Guess he could give us a hand. _Keel smirked and looked up to the guy. "If you want food, I have some here, but before that could you help us get rid of those barbaric burglars? You know nothing is free in this world."

"HEE? So the burglars are still here?" Arthur acted as he did know nothing. "But... I can't fight..."

"Hnn..alright then if you didn't want to help../" Keel answer coldly as he knew this guy was lying. A bad liar too. "There's no point to drag a stranger like you into this anyway. Oh, also no food okay?" Keel beamed a cold stare to the older guy.

"Wheee... What a cold boy..." Arthur giggled, he knew that the boy was annoyed as he didn't want to help to fight Nighthawks. Well, he really could do nothing since it would be dangerous for him if the Nighthawks knew that he was a magician too. "Hm... I think I should ask the other.." Turning away, Arthur let Keel see his back. He whispered slowly so that the others couldn't hear his voice, "Do you really think you can fight them, boy?

Rochelle pouted as the strange new guy continued to talk to this other boy. What do they think they're doing, chatting when they're face-to-face to the Nighthawks! She had been proud on how people seemed to tremble before them, but this man just narked her out. With some annoyance she yelled,"Hey, old man, stop worrying about food and worry about your own life!"

Arthur made a cat smile, "Who do you address as an old man, girl? I'm just a bit older than you..." He came closer to Rochelle then he bowed his body so that his eyes were in the same height as hers. "Moreover, If you don't eat you'll eventually die, right?"

A new guy, huh? They don't need another enemy now- and an addition to their number won't be bad, either. Vyra smiled.

"I think we have some food with us..."

Rochelle glared at the guy in front of her. She could sense that this man was different from those dead corpses beneath her feet. But regardless of his special-aura-whatsoever, Rochelle hated it when someone bent down to talk to her. It's as if they're treating her like a little kid -- and that was humiliating.

"Will you stop that arrogant tone, Mr. OLD? And get away from me. NOW."

Arthur straightened his back then stroked Rochell's head, _in purpose_. "I'm not the one who talk that arrogant, you know?"

Then he turned to Vyra, who kindly said that she had foods. However, she would do exactly the same thing as the last boy, Keel. "I don't want your food. It's yours and I don't want to decrease the number of your supply. I just want you to tell me where I can buy food.. If you don't mind, of course.."

_This man...!_ Rochelle wanted to kick this guy but she tried to control herself. No, she shouldn't lose control on a weirdo like this. Thank goodness he's talking to Vyra now! Rochelle knew Vyra well. She's not going to let this man go very easily. Well, suit him right!

Gregory watched the scene occurring before him. He had gotten lost when this weird guy had first shown up, so he was unable to follow what was going on. All he could tell is that they were talking about food.

"Do you want food? You know, there's a farm in the town a couple miles over. I bet they'd sell some of their crops to you."

Brooke watched the scene play out before her. Vyra, Rochelle, Keel and the new man were all involved in the conversation, and Riley and Rodrick were absorbed into it. She just had to find the right moment.

The black-haired girl took a quick step back so she was level with Annette and subtly leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear:

"Annette, when I say go, you are going to run as fast as you can, in that direction." She jerked her thumb backwards, indicating where Annette should head. "When I say go. Do no hesitate, just _run._"

"Oh, well, too bad..." Vyra glared a bit at Gregory. "I've heard that farm was set on fire about yesterday. Don't worry, we don't want to make you fight or anything. Just a little treat won't do any harm."

Rodrick watched how the new guy got everyone talking to him already. He couldn't help but frowned, this guy stopped him, right when he's about to have some fun "...Why must he come NOW?" He thought, irritation showing in his face, he felt like saying "Can't you go and find your own food? This isn't the only village, right? 'Cause frankly you're getting in my way" But he could see Vyra getting interested in this guy, so there must be something special in him...

Keel slightly annoyed because it seemed that everyone had gone too far about that traveler guy. Who knew what's his true purpose to be here from the start.

Keel then sighed loudly and turned to the guy. "Ne, Traveler-niisan, I don't care who you are or from where you came, but can you just answer quickly? Which side will you choose? Things are going crazy now because of your sudden appearance."

"Aww, don't be so rude to our new guest..." Vyra played a fake, but rather professional act of being the goody-good, secretly smirking at Keel, "to simply break the cold situation..." She then turned to Arthur, "Can we at least, exchange our names? I'm Vyra, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Arthur smiled (again, though he always smiled). "My name is Arthur. It's pleasure to meet you too, Vyra." He turned to Keel again, starting to play dummy although he understood _exactly_ what this boy meant. "What do you mean by side?"

"Stop this crap already. You know exactly what I mean, Traveller-niisan. Oh, or should I call _Arthur-san_?" Keel answered with a playful smirk on his face. He knew this guy was no dumb or weak. He's hiding his power behind that fake smile.

"I really don't know what you mean." Arthur still smiled calmly. "Hmm well, it seems there's no one here that will tell me were is the nearest town or village to get food. I can go to find it myself anyway..." He walked away leaving the others.

"Anyway it's better for you not to fight here. I feel sorry for the died villager.."

Not long after that, Arthur disappeared from their sight.

_What a mysterious guy. Arthur, heh? I'll remember it._ Keel let out a small sigh. Now, what should they do? Just by Arthur disappearing wasn't mean the situation was safe. That Vyra was also dangerous. Keel then looked at Brooke. "Brooke-san, what happened to Annette-san? She looks not well."

Brooke turned to Annette, who did not look well.

"I do not know...let me go check her out. Keel-kun, I'll be just a second," Brooke placed her hands on Annette's shoulders and turned her in the opposite direction, walking her behind a nearby tree. Silently, she whispered in Annette's ear, "Go, now."

The red-eyed girl turned around quickly to check to see who was watching. Thankfully, her disappearance went mostly unnoticed.

Arthur came back to the tower where he could watch them again. _Hope my random act will make them lost their will to fight.._ He noticed that one of the Light Saber isn't really well. He put his hand inside his pocket then took a meat bun. "I don't really need food actually..." He sat down and start to eat it while watching the group below.

Rodrick looked at the strange guy Arthur walking away "Finally..." He mumbled, sticking his tongue out. He turned around, "Now to finish off the Light Sabers... HUH?" Suddenly noticing the absence of the 2 girls "What the...? Where are the girls...?"

---

The glass crunched in Roran's grip as he continued to survey the battlefield. _So those two rats escaped..._ Roran thought grimly to himself. To let them go was a great dishonor for the Nighthawks. but he would let them go... just this once. He still needed that brown-haired girl anyway. Roran put a finger on his ear and calmly said, "Rodrick, tell everyone to retreat to the mansion."

---

Arthur grinned, with half eaten meat bun in his hand. _Seems the fight has been canceled. Nah what should I do from now? Following them would be nice.._ He threw the rest of his meat bun into his mouth and stood up. _Better prepare my self first.._ He flicked his fingers then disappeared into nothing.

"Rodrick, tell everyone to retreat to the mansion."

Rodrick heard a voice of someone, a certain someone. He bit his lower lip and growled under his breath, "That traveler guy will pay for ruining all the fun, randomly appearing out of nowhere, stopping the fight, creating an opening for the Light Sabers to escape... And now we're called back already..." He turned to Rochelle and Vyra "We're retreating now, Lord Roran asked us to return back to the mansion" He said, "And don't ask why since this is pissing me enough already."

"Whaaaat?" Rochelle pouted, folding her arms. "We're retreating already?" She wanted to chase after those two Light Sabers, but she knew Roran's words were final. Disobey it and her head was going to end up in the trash bin. Still, why did Roran call them back? Rochelle wanted to chase after those two girls _and_ the strange creepy old guy who underestimated her. The way he patted her head...! It was just unforgivable. The next time she met him she was certainly going to kill him. But for now... she could do nothing but return to her old room in the mansion and stuff herself with some candies for the next mission.

Gregory cocked his head to the side as he watched the Nighthawks retreat. Everything that had just happened left him totally dazed. He looked around at his friends. He couldn't comprehend what was going on.

But, as he watched everyone else, he decided something. If he was going to help the Light Saber, he was going to have to become both stronger and smarter - and the only way to do so was to practice.

Brooke looked behind her once more, making sure there wasn't a Nighthawk on her trail. Assured of their safety, she finally sat down opposite of Annette, who still did not look well.

"Do not worry Annette, we are safe now," she said calmly. The tall girl looked to the sky and sighed. "That Arthur man, though, he was interesting," she added. "I wish to learn more about him. Because all I know now is that I was once in the same position as him," she paused briefly, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I hope he chooses the path that is best for him, whatever it may be."

Keel sighed lightly as the Nighthawks retreat from the place and looked at his team members. _At least no one was hurt for now. Geez, once I come back I'll take a very long nap._  
He stared at the sky and smirked. "It's started, right?"

Vyra sighed at her companions. "If Lord Roran says we retreat, we retreat. We better make a plan for the next encounter with them, though." Then she followed the others to the mansion.

"By the way Riley, what's wrong with you?"

Riley didn't say a word when he followed the rest of the group. not even when the scar on this cheek started to itch. What he remembered was that the scar was carved on him by the light saber.  
And that girl who ran away, why did she resemble him so closely? Did she know him?

Annette watched as the Nighthawks retreated. She was glad that they didn't need to fight. However...she was sure that she saw one of the Nighthawks somewhere before...but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. It almost seemed like she had some kind of connection with him.

Leaving the thought behind for now, Annette smiled at Brooke and listened to what her friend had to say. She nodded in agreement. "He didn't seem like a very bad person. He seemed to have came to help prevent us from fighting," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe we'll see him again."


End file.
